The Love of Another
by Cateryna
Summary: An itahina story. Hinata gave up everything to be with Naruto and then he dumps her! Her friends, Ino and Tenten try to cheer her up, but they know the only thing that will help is for Hinata to get over Naruto, so, they set her up with, who else?, Itachi
1. Chapter 1

I've got HORRIBLE writer's block, so i'm starting a new story to try and make my mind work better. It's an itahina, and...that's about it. I've got no idea what this is about, soooo, I guess i'll wing it. Enjoy! (sorry for the sucky title, btw)

Disclaimer: Does anyone **really** own anything? (Translated: I do not own Naruto)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata fidgeted in the cafe' chair, looking around the small shop for her boyfriend. _Ohh, where on Earth are you, Naruto-kun. _she thought. She had already drank about 5 cups of tea while waiting for him. "Wh-why would he t-tell me to meet h-him, when he i-isn't here h-himself?"she asked herself, spinning a spoon in her sixth cup of tea.

"Oy, Hinata-chan! Sorry i'm late!"said the blond-haired animal handler. Hinata looked up at him as he sat down at the table, showing off that grin that she loved so much. "Oh, i-it's all right, N-Naruto-kun. I w-wasn't here t-that long."she said, smiling slightly. Naruto grinned again, before his face fell.

"I've got some...bad news, Hinata-chan."he said, his face downcast for a change. Hinata grew more scared by the second. She loved Naruto. She'd always loved him. She'd went against her father and had been disowned, all so she could be with Naruto. "W-what d-do you m-mean? W-what kind o-of bad n-news?"she asked, twirling the spoon faster.

Naruto looked around the cafe', not wanting to hurt Hinata's feelings. "Well, i've...kind of...met someone else."he said, turning back around to face her and wishing he hadn't.

Just as he thought, Hinata had started to cry. She wasn't good with extreme emotions. That was one of the reasons that Naruto wanted to dump her. She was far too emotional for him. He also didn't like her 'keep my virginity until i'm married' rule, which was quite different from Sakura, who had given it up on the first date. _Ah, yes, Sakura. Another reason I have to break up with Hinata. One more moment of being the 'other woman', and she's going to kill me!_ thought Naruto, as he saw that people were beginning to notice Hinata's quiet sobbing.

"Uh, Hinata-chan, maybe you want to pull yourself together? It's not the end of the world, you know."he said. Hinata stood up, quickly, and yelled,"IT IS TO ME, NARUTO-KUN! I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND NOW YOU'RE LEAVING ME!?!" After her outburst, she grabbed her purse and left the cafe', not waiting for his answer.

-**At Hinata's House**-

Hinata pulled up in her driveway, crying her eyes out. She felt angry, for the first time in her life. She also felt immense pain and sorrow, stuff that she knew all too well. Her father had been right about Naruto. The only thing he liked was her wallet, and now that she'd given him everything she had( her cars, her business, a hell of a lot of her money, etc), he dropped her off the boat and didn't even look back. Yeah, that can cause a lot of pain.

"Hey, Hina-chan, why are you sitting in your car?"asked Ino, who had walked out of her house, which was right next door to Hinata's. They had been good friends since highschool.

Hearing Ino calling for her, Hinata got out of the car and walked over to the hedge that seperated their lawns. Ino immediately knew something was wrong, noticing the tear stains on Hinata's sweater and the ones still coming from her eyes. "Come on, hon'. I'll make you some coffee and you can tell me what's wrong." Hinata nodded her head, and followed Ino into her house.

-**Inside Ino's House**-

"So, Naruto dumped you, huh?"asked Ino, stirring her coffee and handing a cup to Hinata, who blew her nose in a napkin before replying. "Y-yes. A-and th-then I yelled a-at hi-him and l-left. I...I l-loved h-him. HOW COULD HE DO THIS!?"Hinata yelled. Then she started crying again. The long-haired blond pulled her friend into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. When it came to Hinata, the best thing to do was to let her cry it out and then think of a solution to her problem.

Once Hinata stopped crying, Ino asked,"You know the best thing to do after a break up?" Hinata shook her head, no. Ino grinned, and said "Eat ice cream! And the best place to get ice cream is at Tenten's shop! So let's go! Maybe she'll give us a discount." She dragged Hinata to her feet and out the door.

-**Tenten's Bakery and Ice Cream Shoppe-**

Tenten was the best pastry baker in town(it's a rather small town, though). She had also been Hinata's and Ino's friend since highschool. All three were very close, especially since Tenten had married Neji, Hinata's cousin and the only person who left the Hyuuga family and didn't regret it.

When Ino and Hinata walked into the bakery, Tenten set up a table for them to sit at, complete with rocky road ice cream. "So, Hiashi was right about something, huh?"asked Tenten, referring to Hinata's father. "Apparently. I never liked Naruto. No offense, Hina-chan, but I think you can do much better."said Ino, mixing her ice cream until it was slush. "I-I know. H-he just m-made me so happy. I th-thought he t-truly loved me."whispered Hinata, poking at the chocolate ice cream.

"Someone like Naruto could never know true love. You need someone who is kind and cares a lot about you."said Ino. "Yeah, someone who is smart and doesn't see a woman as a piece of meat."interjected Tenten. "Uh-huh. You need someone like...like...Oh! Like Itachi-san!"said Ino, pointing at the Uchiha that had just walked into the store. Hinata nearly dropped her ice cream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, soooo, that's ch. 1. Hope you liked it! I wrote most of it in one sitting. For some reason, I have writer's block for my other itahina story, but I managed to come up with another one. Wierd. But, anyway, R&R and tell me what you think! Bye-bye!!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! It's amazing!!! I got 69 hits on this story after 1 DAY!! I'm so happy!!! :) So, here's ch. 2! Hope ya enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Nada! I own Naruto about as much as everyone else on here. (Unless Masashi Kishimoto is on here, which I doubt)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Itachi is probably the most adored bachelor in the entire town. No woman could look at him without blushing. Even Hinata had to admit that she had a small crush on him. _But I don't like him as much as I like Naruto-kun_, she thought, sadly.

"Hey! I bet Itachi-san would go out with you, Hina-chan! Sasuke-kun said that he has a crush on you!"said Ino, looking at the other Uchiha who walked in behind Itachi dreamily. She was, what one might call, a 'Sasuke fangirl'. "Yeah, now Itachi, HE'S a real man. Hot, smart, kind. Did I mention hot?"asked Tenten, playfully.

"I can hear you, you know."said Neji, walking up behind Tenten and hugging her. Tenten blushed, and said,"Oh! It's not that you aren't a real man, honey! I was just saying that in a, you know, girl sense! Ino and I were trying to help Hina-chan get through her break up with Naruto, and we just thought that Itachi-san would be a good option." "A _very _good option."said Ino, switching her gaze between both of the Uchihas.

"You broke up with Naruto?"asked Neji, curiously. Hinata shook her head. "Um, n-no. H-he broke up wi-with me."she said, poking her index fingers together. A nervous habit.

There was a silence among them for a moment. "I'm going to kill him."said Neji, turning around quickly. Tenten got up and said,"Um, well, i'm going to go and make sure he doesn't _actually_ kill him. Can you guys watch the shop for a little while? Thanks." She left before either could answer.

"I guess i'll man the register. You can stay here, Hina-chan, and eat your ice cream. It'll make you feel better."said the blonde, standing up and walking behind the counter. Hinata continued poking at the half-melted chocolate ice cream. "_sigh _Why d-do I feel s-so horrible?"

"Are you all right, Hinata-chan?"asked a voice behind her. She twisted around and saw Itachi standing right behind her. "O-oh! I-Itachi-s-san! I-I didn't h-hear you wa-walk up!"stammered the Hyuuga, a blush creeping onto her features. _He's even hotter closer up_, she thought, before shaking her head. She couldn't believe she had thought that. This only deepened her blush.

Itachi knelt down next to her, and smiled kindly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just noticed that you were crying, and I was wondering if something was the matter?"he said, curiously. Hinata wiped her eyes, but more tears just fell. "Um, n-nothing is wr-wrong. I-I just h-had...or n-no, I j-just br-broke...er..." Hinata couldn't get out a whole sentence for some reason. He was just so...

"Pretty."she said, unknowingly out loud. "Pardon? I didn't hear you."said Itachi, leaning closer to her. "O-Oh! D-did I-I s-say th-that o-out l-loud?"she asked, her face as red as tomato. Itachi chuckled. "Do you know how cute you look when you blush?"he asked her, wiping a tear from her cheek. Now her face was as red as fire. "Um, I-I didn't m-mean to make you w-worry, Itachi-san. It's j-just...Naruto-kun br-broke up with m-me."she said, sniffling.

"He broke up with you? Why on Earth would he do that? Breaking up with you would be like destroying the Mona Lisa!"said Itachi. Hinata managed a giggle at his odd analogy. "I w-wouldn't compare myself t-to the Mona L-Lisa. I'm n-nowhere near as pr-pretty."she said, smiling. "Oh, I beg to differ. You are far prettier then a painting could ever hope to be."said the Uchiha, happy to see the girl in front of him smiling instead of crying.

"So, Hinata-chan, are you busy right now?"he asked, looking slightly nervous. He'd never asked anyone out before. "Er, well..."she started to say, before she saw Ino. She was giving her the look that said 'Don't you DARE say no to him'. "Um, I-I guess not."she said, poking her index fingers together again.

"Great! Would you like to come to the restaurant across the street with me?"he asked her, smiling. She kind of liked his smile. "Uh, I-I...Sure."she said, standing up and walking with him, smiling happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there was ch. 2! Not as long as I might have hoped, but it'll have to do. Not very interesting, but i'm content. I'll try to make the next chapter better(key word is 'try'). So, yeah, R&R and tell me how AWESOME Itachi is!!! :) (or anything else is fine too) Oh, and plus I don't know why, but the indents don't show up when I upload the story. I put them in when I write, but for some reason they don't show up, so, it isn't my fault, just so you know. ;)


End file.
